


Repercussions - Royal Consort Kwon

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [52]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, King Woozi, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: He jerked up.And paid the price.“AH!” He flopped back, both pushed down by an arm and collapsing in pain.“Who-” He turned to the side.Jihoon’s sleeping face. Breath softly hitting him.Close~~~~~~A happy ending for King Woozi and Royal Consort Kwon52/53 - Present
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Repercussions - Royal Consort Kwon

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN!!!1  
> This is my last work of the present for part 1  
> So I hope you enjoy because I know you all will love it. I am proud of it and I do hope you all are too!  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

_ Bright. _

_ Too Bright _

Soonyoung shut his eyes right back and sunk back into the familiar bed. His eyelids were too heavy anyway. Why were they?

His ringing brain offered no reply. In fact it ignored him and settled for a dull thumping that muffled any stimulus it would receive. But it was slowly coming around.

And when it did, one thing stood out.

_ Pain _

A sharp pain radiating from his shoulder and immobilizing him. And now it was overwhelming him now that he was aware of it. He tried to move it and get into a comfortable position. But it wasn’t listening to him.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t in control of his body, but it seemed held down by a force on his waist.

“Hmph.” He whined.

“Shh.” he got back

_ Eh? _

Soonyoung tried to open his eyes again.

_ Still too bright _

The familiar ceiling of his quarters filled his vision. It was day too. It seemed to be high noon too.

_ My ritual? _

Soonyoung paled. Had he missed it for some phantom pain?

He jerked up.

And paid the price.

“AH!” He flopped back, both pushed down by an arm and collapsing in pain.

“Who-” He turned to the side.

Jihoon’s sleeping face. Breath softly hitting him.

_ Close _

_ Too Close _

Soonyoung shut his mouth to prevent his gasp from escaping and disturbing his sleep for the third time.

Jihoon’s face frowned still. Most likely after Soonyoung disturbed his sleep so much. He traced the arm over his stomach to this sleeping man too.

_ Heavy and Warm _

_ On my stomach. _

That wasn’t helpful from his brain. It showed on the heat emanating from his face. And the wild thumping of his heart.

“Soonyoung-ssi?” Jihoon’s voice reached his ear. It was confused and rough from sleep. Soonyoung wasn’t going to catch a break like this. He turned carefully to face Jihoon fully. Making sure not to bump noses in the minimal distance they had. But he still wasn’t able to get the bravery to look at his eyes. He needed a calm heart for that.

“You’re awake.” Jihoon breath. In disbelief. Relief. Happiness.

Soonyoung nodded. A hand tilted his chin up to look into Jihoon’s eyes.

They were still a little wide and unfocused from sleep. But didn’t lack any bit of breathtaking beauty. It wasn’t that they were soft and gentle. But they were sharp despite the pronounced bags under his eyes and lines caused by sleepless nights. They were starting to become as alert as they could be. Checking Soonyoung for how he was faring...and embedding what he saw in his memory forever. And to receive the attention, being it’s centre, was sending a jolt down his spine. An exciting shiver.

“Finally.” Jihoon whispered.

Every syllable breathed was done so on Soonyoung’s lips and it wasn’t helping him focus at all.

“Um...Finally?”

Jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed.

_ Why? _

His shoulder acted up and Soonyoung hissed.

_ What happened? _

And just like that, the sequence flashed through him and hit him out of nowhere.

_ Banquet _

_ Fight _

_ Consort Seo _

_ Arrow _

“Soonyoung?”

“Yeah...I-I remember now...” He trailed off trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

“Happy Birthday...?”

Soonyoung looked everywhere but Jihoon.

“It’s been five days though...” Jihoon supplied.

“Five days?!?!!?” 

Soonyoung tried to get up but failed miserably. And was even forced to turn by Jihoon towards the King.

“Don’t. You’ll aggravate it.” 

“Oh. Yeah...”

It was getting very awkward very fast. The way they were lying down - Jihoon turned and holding Soonyoung who was flaying flat but with his head turned to Jihoon - was very intimate. Too intimate for the circumstances. Particularly those that Jihoon had practically confessed and Soonyoung had ran away after scolding him.

“So, how is everyone?” Soonyoung tried.

“Worried. For you.” Jihoon supplied.

He was giving Soonyoung an intense look. As if asking-

_ Aren’t you going to ask me something? _

Soonyoung looked up at the ceiling. Interesting ceiling. Wow.

“We weren’t able to talk...” Jihoon hinted.

Soonyoung tried to deflect by rolling his eyes. “That’s because you let me leave. Twice.”

“First, you would let Consort Seo think I love Hoshi?” Jihoon countered.

Soonyoung pouted.

The hand around him collected him closer. Soonyoung moved pliantly into the warmth. Jihoon’s warmth breath tickled his ear.

“Were you jealous Soonie?”

_ Teasing _

“Of you?” Soonyoung shot back, sticking his tongue out to the left from the corner of his lips.

“Naturally. Not everyone gets a jealous husband”

Soonyoung coughed to hide his embarrassment. When had Jihoon become suave? 

Jihoon’s nose bumped into his ear making him turn away at the ticklish sensation.

“And the second time...”

Soonyoung’s throat became very dry. It wasn’t the greatest time to think of that. In fact, if he had his way, it would never be. So he tried to distract Jihoon. Otherwise he would have to reply and-

“Do you want some water first?” Jihoon asked suddenly worried. “You look pale.”

Soonyoung nodded enthusiastically.

Jihoon sat up and prepared Soonyoung to lift his shoulder. Propping up Soonyoung partly on pillows and partly on his own chest. And then even taking the cup on the counter filled with water and poising it up to Soonyoung’s lips.

Soonyoung scrunched his face. In pain. And confusion. Because it was very unsettling to see Jihoon be so...doting. Usually Jihoon would let him have his way and let him do everything.

Maybe he was compensating for what he was going to say?

So, Soonyoung obediently sipped.

“I know you are probably scared about what I might say....” Jihoon said, still tipping the cup for him. “So would it be better if I told you like this? You might be more honest without looking at me directly?”

Soonyoung breathed a sigh of relief at the concession and nodded.

Jihoon took a deep breath and started. 

“You know how I feel about you. Kwon Soonyoung. Not Hoshi. Not Royal Consort Kwon. Just Kwon Soonyoung...or rather anyway I can get you.

I like you.”

Jihoon said it with a simplicity and obviousness that came with the truth and it was too much for Soonyoung to take. His heart stuttered.

_ He likes me for who I am. _

_ This...This is real. _

_ Not my dream. _

_ Not a whim. _

_ Not my illusion _

_ And especially not one-sided _

That was causing Soonyoung to slowly tear up in disbelief, but he hid his face. Jihoon was opening his heart up. It wouldn’t do to ruin the moment with tears.

“I know it is mutual. So I know I can dote on you now to my heart's content.” Jihoon declared. But nevertheless, he looked at Soonyoung as if to tell, ‘If you have any problem say it now. No chance after this’.

Soonyoung let his nod be felt on the sturdy chest he was now fully leaning in. If only Jihoon could see the wet grin adorning his face with happy tears and smiles at the man’s adorable behaviour. Nerves seemed far away when the man he was leaning against could be both awkward and confident at the same time.

“But you are reluctant to continue...this because of the future.”

Soonyoung’s nerves were back in full force. He pursed his lips.

“And I understand. This is all new. Novel. And you are wondering if it is superficial. On my part at least. Valid. But I want to assure you it isn't. Soonyoung...we have both hurt each other. Broken faith in each other.”

Soonyoung fidgeted.

“But we can’t predict the future. I don’t know what will happen even a day from now. Whether we will be safe enough to bond with each other or even if we will keep our statuses after this.”

_ Ah. _

There it was. Rejection. Soonyoung pushed the cup away from him. His little way of saying that he needn’t be treated like a child who couldn’t take disappointment. Jihoon placed the cup aside, but continued as he did so.

“That being said, I can’t help but want this. I am willing to curb my sceptic nature even for the chance this works out. Because I can’t help but want to continue this relationship.”

_ Eh? _

“So...maybe let’s worry together?” Jihoon joked.

Soonyoung was seriously doubting his ears. It should be impossible to do so with Jihoon’s face nudged into the crook of Soonyoung’s neck. The skin there heated. From who was yet to be found out.

“Let’s continue till we can Soonie. And let us face all those worries one by one. Together. No secrets.”

The hand around his waist was back and tugged him in. As if afraid he would run away. As if he would go anywhere now.

“I know what I feel about you and I don’t think it will go anywhere anytime soon...That needs me to completely grasp who you are Soonyoung. 

You...you are like...I just...can’t describe it. Intoxicating for starters. Wild.” Jihoon huffed a laugh and the fond tone turned smitten. “You are adorable, and strong beyond what I thought of. But...I think what makes you...so...Soonyoung...is that you are....alive. Soonyoung, no one around you is unable to be free of your...gravity. You pull people in. And I guess I am no exception there.” 

There was a shaking of the stomach he was leaning back on. 

“So...can we? Try this?”

Soonyoung’s heart was thumping in his ears.

“Say something?” Jihoon goaded. He had pressed an unsure smile into Soonyoung’s red shoulder.

A wet laugh bubbled out first.

_ Hope _

_ Happiness _

_ Affection _

Maybe that was stuck in his throat that made words completely inadequate to describe the intense feeling in his chest and stomach.

Was this how it felt? To be noticed? To be loved?

It was too early for the last, but maybe a start.

In the ecstasy, uncaring of his brash behaviour, Soonyoung turned his head and joined their lips.

_ Finally _

Warmth. Softness. Delicacy. Pure happiness. All poured into the intimate gesture, but the spontaneity startled Jihoon and he jerked back. Soonyoung chased the parting lips.

And it promptly strained his shoulder.

“Ouch!”

Jihoon immediately fretted. Muttering about his recklessness and making him lay down and checking the bandages. Inevitably sitting over him and leaning forward.

“You could have just said it.” Jihoon murmured. This time audibly.

Soonyoung grinned. “Doesn’t convey enough though...”

That spurred Jihoon to lean down more and smirk. “You know, that didn’t convey much either.”

“Oh?”

“Maybe you should try again?” Jihoon advised smoothly, but grinning like an idiot

Soonyoung muffled a laugh and tried to be serious. He raised an eyebrow. “You think you would be better? Prove it. Doesn’t seem like I’m going anywhere as of now.”

Soonyoung closed his eyes and puckered his lips in an exaggerated gesture.

A peck on them and Soonyoung’s eyes were wide open.

Jihoon was smiling down gently.

“Now that I have permission, I suppose I could use more of those.” He commented, moving one hand to rub Soonyoung’s bottom lip with a delicate pinch.

Sonyoung stared in shock. But like a brave tiger, he shook it off and grinned at his prey. “Then I suppose we have to practice now?”

A firm hand angled his face and hot, insistent and passionate lips crashed onto his and didn’t let up until he was gasping for breath.

A start.

A hope.

A whim that turned into a dream.

Maybe...more?

~~~~~From the Private Account of the Royal Consort Kwon Soonyoung~~~~~

And so ended the quest of the King of the South-east to gain the affections of his consort. But as we are all familiar, this is the only easy part in loving someone. 

To define and fulfill love is harder than falling in it...

But then again, we can always think this was their happy ending if we wanted....

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!  
> I am really going to end this timeline with this  
> UWU  
> JUST UWU  
> LOOK AT THEM!!! THE SCENE!!! UWUWUUWUWUWUWUWUWU  
> I AM SO FLUFFY ALL OF A SUDDEN T_T  
> I don't ant to end it on some nostalgic note and inspirational or sad note. Just let's enjoy this and get the emo stuff next time uwu But polls there though~  
>   
>   
>  **  
> POLLS:  
>  Prologues: Which first?  
> 1\. Soonyoung  
> 2\. Jihoon  
> Epilogues: Which first?  
> 1\. Soonyoung  
> 2\. Jihoon  
> PLEASE COMMENT BELOW ON WHAT YOU WANT  
> T_T (last time :'''') )  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE KUDOS T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu**


End file.
